Living Dead
by IggyloidUK4
Summary: Arthur, Alfred and Matthew team up to rescue Francis from some cult who have taken to Spain.They must face untold horrors and survive scary monsters. Based on Resident Evil 4. Rated M for Gore, Language and Smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So this story has all Hetalia Characters except for maybe two. Anyway its story line is pretty close to that of Resident Evil 4 except for a few scenes. Anyway I should stop rambling and let you read. I don't own Hetalia or Resident Evil. If I did then things would seriously fucked up even more. Translations and some things you should know at the end of the chapter.

Resident Evil Hetalia Crossover

The car thundered noisily down the dirt road with an ominous mist surrounding the quiet woods. It was so, so quiet. There were no birds chirping and the air felt so thick and constricting that you could suffocate on it.

In the car the driver, named Alfred Jones tapped his fingers on the steering wheel nervously, the beat of some Spanish tune playing in the background faintly. He stared intently at the road wishing to be anywhere but in this back washed place. In the seat next to him was a quiet man named Matthew Williams, who was staring out the window blankly, terror and dread consuming his chest as they drove closer to their destination. His hands were shaking as that fear continued to build up. He couldn't understand why he was so frightened. It was as if he could sense that some foreboding evil was waiting for them. The Canadian closed his eyes and wished to be back home, away from their impending doom. He shook his head to try and get rid of all the awful thoughts that were invading his mind. There was one more person in the back, Arthur Kirkland was his name. His thick eyebrows were furrowed together in thought. _Why are we here? Why would they take him here?_ The Brit would bring his hand down to his waist where he would stroke the cool metal of his hand gun just to make sure that it was there. _Why the bloody hell am I so paranoid? It will be a quick mission. In and out. It should take less than a day. No more. _

"So what are we doing in Spain by the way?" The American asked trying to break up the awkward silence.

"Weren't you paying attention at all during the briefing?" The Brit asked slightly grateful that he didn't have to listen to his thoughts any more. _Typical American. Can't even handle a tad bit of silence. SHUT UP!_

"OF Course I did! I always pay attention during briefs and shit like that."

Matt turned his eyes away from the chill sight of the forest and watched, a small smile forming over his thin lips.

"No you weren't. You were too busy prank calling Ivan."

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You're so funny Mattie."

The American leaned over and claimed the Canadian's soft lips with his own making the younger man blush. The car turned sharply to the left, heading straight toward a tree.

"WATCH THE BLOODY ROAD!"

With a slight turn of his hands the car swerved back onto the path. A grin plastered on Alfred's face.

"Oh relax. I have everything under control."

Arthur glared at the couple in the front. _Wankers. The whole lots of them are bloody wankers. _He sighed and then brought his hand to his gun and stroked it gently. He then turned his attention to the window, panic and restlessness building up in his chest.

~xXx~

The car drove over a small, wooden bridge and finally pulled to a stop.

"The village is right up this path."

The Briton opened the door and stepped out. He looked around to see s sign, which read *_Pablo_, with a few crows perching on top. There was a path that broke off into two smaller trails. To the far left was a small wooden house and to the right was the way to the village.

"Alright you two stay here while I check out that house."

"Dude we are coming with you. I have a bad feeling about this place."

"I need you to stay with the car in case I need to escape or something."

"Yeah right man. We are coming with you! What if some random car comes outs of nowhere and then pushes us into that ravine. Then they'll like take my body and impale it onto some hook thing that's attached to some stake where I will burn to death in a middle of some sketchy village and poor Mattie will be fed to some giant fish!"**

"Why do I have to be eaten by a fish!"

"… You play way to many zombie games. It's just a simple rescue mission. We'll be in and out in no time." The brit said adjusting his red tie. He then looked up into the American's blue eyes. "It'll be fine. I'm just going to check out this house and I'll be right back."

Arthur closed the door and started to walk up the path. Alfred rolled down the window.

"YOU BETTER HURRY UP!"

The Briton raised his hand and gave a small wave. "I will. Don't worry about a thing."

Alfred sighed and rolled the window back up. "Damn." The American looked over and saw Matt hugging his legs shaking in fear. "Hey man. It'll be fine. I was just kidding. We'll be in and out." He said gently taking his lovers, shaking hand and kissing it. The Canadian let out a small smile and stopped shaking a bit.

"I love you Al."

"I love you too Mattie."

Matt eased his head onto the bomber jacket that his lover always wore and let out a small sigh. He breathed in Alfred's scent and felt some of the fear and unease melt away.

"Hey Mattie."

"Yeah."

"Wanna have sex?"

"We're on a mission!"

"I know but can we? I hate waiting and I need someone handsome and adorable to distract me."

"But..."

The American stared into the Canadian's blue eyes, lust strongly taking over his body.

"Please Mattie. Please I need to distract myself."

"Ngh! Ok."

~xXx~

Arthur walked down the path and watch as the crows flew away as soon as he neared them. He looked over to see that the right path was blocked by a truck. Concern for his fellow comrades and brothers*** filled his chest as he recalled what Alfred had said about a truck ramming into them and causing them to crash in the ravine. He had the urge to contact the American but then thought better of it. _They'll be fine. I doubt that this truck will ram them. _The Briton still couldn't shake the awful feeling away.

"I should go see if someone will move this truck out of the way for me so I can continue on."

The blond sighed and treaded down the left path and toward the small wooden house. The house was shabby and looked like it needed to be fixed. One of the windows was boarded up and the door was wide open. The faint scent of death and decay hung heavy in the air. The Briton pulled out his .22 semi- auto handgun and crept into the house. He lightly treaded on the rotting floor boards praying that he wouldn't fall through. To one side of the hallway held a small shelf of books and some knickknacks that look like they haven't been cleaned in years. Arthur scrunched up his nose as the strong scent of something rotting hit him hard.

"Someone really should clean up around here." He muttered to himself.

The Briton turned the corner and saw a man tending to the fire place, his back turned to the foreigner.

"Excuse me sir. The door was open and I would like to ask," Arthur pulled out a picture of an extremely handsome man. He had wavy, shoulder length golden hair and crystal blue eyes. A small amount of stubble decorated his chin. "Have you seen this man?"

"¿Qué carajo estás hacienda aquí? ¡Lárgate, carbon!"****

Arthur stepped back a little and gently tucked the photo back into his pocket gently. "Ok. Sorry to bother you. Have a good… BLOODY HELL!" The Briton screamed while dodging to the side as the man swung an axe at him. Arthur quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man who raised the axe again.

"Put the weapon down sir!" The man continued to walk forward.

"Muere, MUere, MUEre, MUERe, MUERE!"*****

The blond took another step back tying to put some space between him and the axe man.

"Sir! Put the weapon down! I will shoot!"

The man kept walking forward ignoring the Brit's warnings. The blond quickly shot the man in the leg, forcing him to fall. But yet the man got up.

"Bloody hell!"

Arthur pulled the trigger three more times with a bullet entering the man's stomach twice and once in the head. The man fell to the ground dead.

"What the hell! I shot him in the leg! Why the bloody hell could he still move!"

~xXx~

Alfred had pinned his Canadian lover against his seat, lips claiming the other as his tongue roamed his mouth. Matt was wrapping his legs around the Americans waist moaning loudly as his lovers hand pinched one of his tender nipples.

"You like that don't you?" Alfred said breathing heavily in his partner's ear, then giving the abused nipple another pinch. The Canadian moaned in response. The American nibbled on his lover's neck, gently suckling the skin so that claim marks would be left behind.

"W-wait A-Alfred. I think I he-ear someth-thing."

"I think you're just trying to get out of having sex."

"No I really do!" Matt said looking out the window.

"ALFRED!"

"What?" He said looking out the window as well. "Shit!" The American quickly opened the passenger door and shoved the Canadian out just as the truck slammed into the car and rammed it of the cliff. Matt sat in shock as he heard the sickening crunch of metal hitting rock and more metal and the screams of his lover coming to a stop. The blond crawled over to the edge and looked at the smoking carnage of the two cars.

"Alfred." He whispered softly to himself, tears streaming down his soft face.

~xXx~

"Shit!" The Briton screamed as he looked out the window. He had just seen the truck sped off in the direction where his comrades sat in the car. He listens as there was a sickening crunching sound of two colliding cars and the screams. Oh God. The screams of his two brothers. The front door slammed shut and there is yelling in Spanish outside. Arthur pulled out his gun and ran up stairs. He looked out the window and saw a few men with weapons.

"Bloody hell."

_Let's see. The door is blocked and they are waiting for me to break one of the ground floor windows. So I will give them quite a surprise. _

The blond backed up a bit and then ran toward the window at full force. The window shattered, glass shards raining down on the enemies as the Brit tucked himself into a roll. He landed on his knees but quickly dodged to the side as an axe was swung at his face. He then bolted back to the direction of the car, praying and hoping that the truck had missed and that Alfred and Matt were fine.

"¡Agárrola!" ******

Arthur felt an axe whizz by his head making him run faster.

"Damnit! Don't these guys ever give up!"

The cries became quieter as he put distance between them. He slowed down to a jog as he neared the area where the car was parked. Well, where it used to parked. The Briton looked at the black skit marks either from the truck or the other car which lead into the ravine. He looked over to his right to see that the bridge had caved in leaving him with no other way to go. Arthur walked over to a Matt, who was crying and staring down at the wreckage. He gently put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"We need to get moving Matthew. Perhaps we will find Alfred on the way."

The Canadian nodded his cheeks still moist with wet tears.

"Do you have a gun?"

"No. It…it was in the car with Al. Oh Albert! Why did you have to save me! I should have pulled him out with me. I could have saved him. I could have saved him." Matt yelled clawing his nails into the ground. The Briton grabbed the Canadian by the shoulders and pulled him up.

"You need to get a hold of yourself! I understand that you think that this is your entire fault! How do I think I feel! Al warned me but I didn't bloody listen! I could have saved him! Well fuck! We could save him! If we hurry the bloody hell up we could save him! So you need to serious the bloody fuck up and stop beating yourself up, we can save Albert and Francis! So wipe away those tears and let's get a move on."

The young blond wiped his nose on his sleeve and looked at the Brit with new found determination.

"Alright. Let's do this."

~xXx~

Arthur led the Canadian passed the men he ran from before. The Briton took all the enemies out with quick shots to the head.

"Why are you doing headshots?" Matt asked while the older blond was reloading his gun. The Brit checked to see how much ammo he had left. _Damn I only have thirty shots left. I better use them carefully unless there's convenient ammo lying around. Hmm… that would be quite funny.*******_

"Arthur, did you hear me?"

"Hmm… Oh yes. Go grab that axe. You need to defend yourself."

"Oh alright." _He wasn't listening to me at all._ The Canadian picked up the weapon and pulled it close to his body.

"Alright. Let's hurry up and go."

The Briton ran forward and down the path to the village, Matt trailing behind him.

~xXx~

"M'inscrire!"********

The man was thrown into a small closet filled with wooden barrels and sacks filled with some sort of grain or maybe flour.

"Cállate vaca! Nadie puede guardar usted ahora!"*********

"I'm French! I don't know Spanish! Either you speak in English or French!"

The man turned and walked out of the door and locked it, ignoring the captive.

"Revenir ici salaud! Je vais vous tuer! Si ce n'est pas J'ai ensuite mon copain!"**********

The Frenchman screamed and slammed on the door.

"Arhtur va me sauver ! Il est mort pour moi ! Il m'aime!" ***********

Francis slid down to the floor and pulled his knees close to his chest. _I know he will come for me. I just know he will. _He felt his cheeks become wet as tears fall. The Frenchmen began to sing his lovers song. The song that his lover wrote. The song that is about him.

"The seven seas are like my back yard. Romance and plundering. I manage holiday houses in India and Hong-Kong. Tea is delicious! I'll keep going in a gentleman-like fashion! Being smart is important! I'll show you my composure. From the cradle to the grave!" Francis felt the tears falling harder but he kept singing. "There are things I believe in! Fairies, curses, ghosts, magic. My sarcasm is in good taste. Laugh, Laugh, go forward!" Thoughts of his lover reading about black magic and even practicing it. The look of guilt and anger crossing his face when Francis caught him trying to summon a demon. _Thoughts go away! _"By reading the seven stars I can predict the tomorrow. Curry, Chinese cuisine, my holiday houses meals. Meat pie is delicious!" More memories of Arthur burning dinner and panicking as the fire spread. The Frenchmen putting the fire out with the fire extinguisher and spraying the Brit. Arthur laughed so hard after. _I miss his laugh. I miss him. I don't think I can keep singing. _"I shrink away from uncivilized behavior…sob… Both manners and tradition, W...wit is good as w…well. No pain, no gain! Orders are orders!" The blond started to scream out the rest of the words. It was no longer a sweet song of trying to stay strong and keep his faith up. No it became a pain staking song of memories and tears. Of utter hopelessness. But Francis kept singing. "I believe, that's right! In phenomena, Busby's chair, predictions, ancient ghost-summoning. My ultimate weapon, come forth! A simple diet is a gentleman's prudence. If problems arise, use some spices your way! Don't say it tastes bad! That Roast Beef too is an English Cuisine! Afternoon tea is the best! By the way, putting in condensed milk is military style! ...Isn't that right? All's well that ends well! That's right! A winning army will not recognize defeat! My sarcasm is in good taste. Laugh, Laugh, go forward!"************ The Frenchman tried to laugh like Arthur always did after singing his song but it came out more like chocked sobs and pained crying.

"ARTHUR! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Resident Evil Hetalia Translations and Author notes

*Pablo is the name of the village in Resident Evil 4 I think. I can't exactly remember. It's been a while since I played. So don't flip out on me if it's wrong

**If you haven't played the game then you won't get what America is talking about. He and Canada have taken the place of the two drivers that take you to the village. Yes both of them die in these ways but since I replaced them with America and Canada they will have more important roles.

***I'm not too sure if England and America are related to Canada in anyway but I thought it would be more interesting if we had some incest. And I do think it's true but then again I could be wrong.

****¿Qué carajo estás hacienda aquí? ¡Lárgate, carbon!- What the fuck are you doing here? Get out, Bastard! This is what the guy actually says in the game to you before you kill him.

***** Muere, MUere, MUEre, MUERe, MUERE!- die, Die, Die, Die, DIE!

******¡Agárrola! - Grab him!

*******Random ammo all over the place. It makes no sense England but it will happen. Don't forget to break boxes!

******** M'inscrire! - _Put me down!_

********* Cállate vaca! Nadie puede guardar usted ahora! -_ Shut up cow! No one can save you now!_

********** Revenir ici salaud! Je vais vous tuer! Si ce n'est pas J'ai ensuite mon copain! - _Come back here Bastard! I will kill you! If not I then my boyfriend will!_

***********Arhtur va me sauver ! Il est mort pour moi ! Il m'aime!- _Arthur will save me! He would die for me! He loves me!_

_************_ This is the lyrics for Absolutely Invincible British Gentlemen on the Hetalia Vol.4 Character CD that England sings. I don't own the rights for the song but it's one of my favorite and I can see France remembering and singing the song when he's all alone.

I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get Chapter two up as soon as I can but school is being a pain. Amy way please leave a comment or even fav. Show this story some love so I can continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2 is here and I am sorry that it's really short compared to the last one but I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger to be an ass. Sorry. I will get to Chapter 3 faster. Hope you enjoy. **

**Oh and thank you cardivera viventi and Cat330 for the reviews!**

**Oh and I don't own Hetalia and Resident Evil.**

Arthur pushed open the huge metal doors and slowly walked down the trail. Trees surrounded him, offering good coverage on the small path. Matthew was still behind him, his axe covered in a heavy layer of blood. The Briton and his brother had been quite lucky on the way to the village. There weren't a ton of enemies and they were easy to take out. Also for some odd reason, located in wooden boxes that he had broke, by accident, hide extra ammo. It helped him relax a bit about conserving ammo but still it was best to be careful.

"Alright. Stay right here so that I can check things out. I'll signal to you when it's safe to proceed ahead." The Canadian nodded not in the mood for words, still worried about his love Alfred. The Brit placed his hand gently on the younger man's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. He then headed up the path.

Arthur stopped and hid behind a tree, pulling out his binoculars. Through them he could see some villagers feeding the cows and even tending the chickens. It seemed like they were normal people, living an average life at least that's what he thought until he heard a familiar shout.

"HEY MAN! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Alfred…" the Briton watched as the villagers dragged him toward a wooded stake in the center. There was a sinister looking hook sticking out of it. _Oh God! They're going to impale him on it! I've got to do something but there's so many of them and they all have weapons. _A shape ran out from behind him, screaming profanities, axe raised high in the air.

"Bloody Hell! Matthew! No!"

The blonde watched in horror as the Canadian decapitated a villager, anger and hatred burning in his eyes. It brought a shiver to the older man. He had never seen his younger brother act like this before. He was usually so quiet and ever the gentlemen not like him of course but still he was always nice to others and never was violent. Arthur quickly stuffed the binoculars back into his pocket and ran forward gun out. Matthew and the Brit both quickly took out all the villagers that were there. The Canadian ran over to Alfred and helped him to his feet.

"Holy shit man. I'm never going to piss you off. You're scary as hell." Alfred said grinning; glad to see that his brothers had come just in time but of course he would have gotten out of there after all he was the Hero. Matt took his lovers face into his hands and gently kissed him on the lips. "I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. I hate showing that side. It's just so ugly and scary but I was so worried for you and I… I…" Tears began to fall down the Canadian's cheeks. The American wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close into his chest, gently stroking his hair. "It's alright Mattie. I understand. I would have reacted the same if you were in danger. Your way too precious to me." Matt gripped Alfred's shirt tighter, tears still running down his face. "I love you Al." The American smiled. "And I love you too Mattie."

The Briton turned to the side to let his two brothers have some privacy. He could feel the sharp pain in his heart as he longed for the one he loved. He pulled out a picture of Francis from his pocket; the corners were slightly bent and wrinkled from constantly being placed in the pocket. He gently stroked the picture with his finger. A soft sob escaped from him as he felt the emptiness of his lover hit him hard. He had to save him. _Bloody hell…. What if he's already dead? What if we don't get there in time? It will be my entire fault. My entire bloody fault! If he's deed I don't think I could live without him. _"Why the bloody fuck does this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this!" The Brit turned as he felt pressure on his shoulder to see that Alfred's hand was there. He was smiling at the older brother, Matthew wrapped in his other arm. "We'll find him Artie. I know we will." Arthur whipped a tear away from his face and nodded his head. "Let's do this."

"Alright. Let's split up and explore this place. Check each house thoroughly. We don't want to miss anything that could be of the utmost importance to us. Break the boxes and barrels, open drawers and the cabinets. Also Be Careful. The enemy might still be close by."

"Roger!" Alfred said taking the Canadian's hand and dragging him toward a rundown house.

"Alfred! I'll be on channel 3 if you need to contact me!"

"Got it!"

The Briton pulled out his gun and walked into a small one floored house. In front of him was a small bookshelf with various books all written in Spanish. Next to it was a small wooden barrel that the blond quickly broke open. Inside sat a green box with the label shotgun shells. _There must be a shotgun nearby. I should alert Alfred. _He quickly pulled out the radio.

"Alfred! I found some shotgun ammo so keep an eye out for that weapon."

"Got it man"

Arthur put the radio away and continued his search.

~xXx~

"God this place is so fuckin' disgusting. Is that blood on the God dammed bed?" The American made a face of disgust at the small, wooden bed which had a huge, suspicious red looking stain.

"This place creeps me out. I just want to get Francis and get out." The Canadian said opening a cabinet and pocketing a First Aid Spray.

"I wonder how Artie's holding up. He must be worried sick about him." Alfred said prying open a barrel. He looked inside and pulled out 100 PTAS.

"I wonder how sis is?"

Alfred grinned. Matt and he would always jokingly called Francis their sister because it would drive him insane and it was always funny to see the man cooking for their brother. He acted like the perfect little house wife. The American had a sudden horrible gruesome thought. _Oh My God! What if they circumcised him? Then he really would become their sister. _

" Alfred!Can you hear me?"

Alfred jumped at the sudden noise and hastily pulled the radio out of his pocket.

"Yo Al here.What's up?"

"I want you to barricade yourself in the house that you are in."

"Why?"

"Just Bloody do it! I want you to stay in there no matter what you hear. Promise?"

"Well what's going on?"

"JUST BLOODY PROMISE ME!"

"Ok. I promise."

There was a shout in Spanish from outside and the sound a chainsaw. Alfred opened the door and peeked out. He could see a man holding a chainsaw high in the air with a brown sack on his head. Arthur was running away shooting at him. There was blood all over his face and his left arm hung uselessly. The Briton caught the American's eye and mouthed the words… _HIDE. I'll distract him._ The blond bit his lip and shook his head no and slipped out of the house pulling Matthew out with him. They ran over to a two story house and burst through the door.

"There has to be something in this house. Mattie check down stairs for anything that could help us save Artie. I'll check up stairs."

"But Al, Arthur said to stay hidden."

"BULLSHIT! I'M GOING TO GO SAVE HIM BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!"

"Um… ok. I guess I'll help."

Alfred smiled and quickly pecked the Canadian on the lips and ran up stairs. The American did a quick scan of the second floor and grinned with excitement. Right by the stairs, hanging on the wall was a case that held a pump-action Remington 870 shotgun. It was covered by a sheet of glass but that wouldn't stop Alfred. He took off his jacket and wrapped his hand in it. He then punched the glass, watching as the small pieces of glass hit the floor. The American quickly pulled out the shotgun and checked to see if it had any shells in it. He grinned and then ran down stairs.

"Mattie! I have the shotgun that Artie was talking about. Let's go save Big Brother's ass!"

"Ok. I just hope we're not too late."

~xXx~

A shadow crept on the roof top observing the fight between the British man and the Spanish villager with the chainsaw. The blond was wounded badly and it was a wonder that he could even still fight. The shadow had watched as the villager burst through the wall and brought the chainsaw down onto the Englishmen's left shoulder almost cutting through. The blond had quickly thrown himself away gripping his shoulder in pain and began to shoot the man in the head, but quickly realized that he his handgun was useless against the enemy. So he ran off shooting and trying to keep him away from his siblings. It had worked but his two brothers were trying to find something that could save their older sibling. It would be amazing if he even survived but it would be wrong to let him die. He was the only one who was in the best position to save the world.

"What a mess aru. This is all that damn man's fault."

The Chinese man sighed and pulled out a sniper rifle out of his overly big sleeves.

"I will not let you die Arthur- san. Besides you may be the one who can lead me to Kiku."

~xXx~

Arthur ran into another dead-end. It was the same one from before. A huge metal door with some weird symbol on it which was looked. He needed the damn key. He could hear the man with the chainsaw close behind him. He turned and watched as the man come closer, a deep, crazy filled laugh escaping from his mouth which was covered with burlap sack, which was usually used to hold potatoes. The blond sighed and closed his eyes. There was no hope for him now. It looked like he was going to die here. _I'm sorry Francis, Alfred, and Matthew. Please take care of Peter. _The blond opened his eyes and watched as the chainsaw was raised. Fear quickly flickered in Arthur's green eyes. _He's going to decapitate me! _He quickly closed his eyes not wanting to see his oncoming death.

**I'm a jerk! I left it on a cliffhanger. So I promise you that Chapter 3 will be longer. I'm sorry that it's so short but I couldn't resist not being an ass. Please comment and review. It helps me write!**


End file.
